


Remember Me

by live_die_be



Series: Evening [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_die_be/pseuds/live_die_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel wonders aloud about the differences between Roxas and his Other as he watches Sora sleep. "You're going to remember me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to ff.net and LJ.

Your eyes are closed now. I wish they were open, so that I could see that you're _not_ him, not _Roxas_ , even though you look just like him. Your eyes are the thing most different between the two of you.

I remember _his_ eyes.

Are those pretty blues of yours still as wide and innocent as can be? You may be naive, but I was a damn fool.

I suppose your eyes are still as unknowing and untouched as before.

You didn't see or do what he did.

Your eyes aren't anything like his were, like mine are by now; his were just as jaded and bitter and distrustful.

 _Now_ , see here. That's makes us different, I never knew how to trust, and neither did he. I was never as young as you, my mouth was never as pure or untouched.

Remember that hot summer day?

No, you wouldn't that was Roxas, not you. It was Roxas' memory.

You are _nothing _like him. And that's why you'll always be two different people to me.__

You're such a child. You trust blindly and you see the best in everyone.

He was never like that, it took the longest time to get him to just let me in. Maybe it came from not having any of your memories, he only saw the worst in people.

I didn't expect him to merge with you, which I guess was a little foolish of me, believing him when he said he'd never leave, when he promised he'd never forget me.

He was always talking about being _whole_.

I _felt_ whole with him, I thought could really feel. Not anymore, not with him gone. Even if he is you now, and I'm here next to you, you're not him.

He left me, you know. He left behind a stupid popsticle stick in his place. You wouldn't remember it. He must have though that I would have made him stay.

I wouldn't have made him stay. If he'd have bothered to ask, I'd have come with him. I'd have done anything for him. He didn't realize that.

He should have.

What a trio we'd have made.

You're naive, I'm a fool and Roxas should have known better.

I realize that you don't know anything about him, but sometimes...I see him, in your eyes. It'll just be a flicker, and for a moment, you'll look so sad and lost. Like he did, when he thought I wasn't watching.

He's in there, I know he is. Maybe he's sleeping right now, like you, or maybe he's listening to every word I say.

Your eyes are closed. You're sleeping.

You're going to remember me, _Sora_.

Roxas promised.


End file.
